It is well documented in prior art to provide wheeled vehicles which may be attached to a bicycle such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,814, which is a collapsible bicycle trailer requiring its own wheels and tow-bar or the child powered bicycle trailer of U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,738, which teaches an additional wheel with its own pedaling system or the U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,599, which teaches a convertible stroller and trailer combination which again requires its own wheels and tow-bar.
While bicycle trailers are not new in themselves the trailers disclosed in the exemplary patents above, none of them teach a tow-bar apparatus which may be attached to a prior art wheeled vehicle such as a wheelchair which utilizes the present structure and wheels of the existing wheeled vehicle.
For disabled persons it is desirable to provide a tow-bar which is attachable to their own wheelchair and which may be attached at its distal end to a bicycle. This eliminates the expense of a specialized trailer and the inconvenience of transferring the disabled person from their own wheelchair to a specialized trailer.
The exhilarating and uplifting experience of being able to take a "bicycle ride" with their friends, family and/or associates cannot be over emphasized especially from the comfort of their own wheelchair.